We All Start Somewhere
by Bigtimebooks
Summary: Max, Ella, and Nudge are drug addicts. They enter a program to get clean some of them have kids. One does not. Fax Eggy and a little somthing else will come but will take a while. All Human. Enjoy!  I am honestly the worst summary maker ever! Surprises...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I have not abandoned my other stories but I really want to get this one started I've had it written for months and I feel I am ready to release it to the public. So please review, just letting you know I do have the next few chapters written, when I say I want three to five reviews I mean it.**

_As iron sharpens iron, a friend sharpens a friend._

**Chapter One**

"Hi, my name is Maximum Ride and I have a problem, I am addicted to," Max ran her fingers through her hair and blew air out of her mouth.

Ari, her brother, closed his camera and sat down next to Max on a blue cushioned windowsill, "Hey," he put his arm around Max's shoulder rubbing it slightly, trying to comfort her. You could see it in his eyes, he truly cared about his sister and loved her to tears.

Max looked away from him and some of her honey colored hair fell in front of her face, covering her eyes, "I-I just can't!" she wailed as she wiped a few tears that fell out of her eyes.

"Shh," Ari spoke softly and rubbed comforting circles on her arm and kissed the top of her head, "the first way to get your child back, your life back, is to admit you have a problem."

Maximum let out a breath she had no idea she was holding in, "Okay, I'm ready," sighing Max straightened her self fixing her posture.

Ari stood up and walked over to the camera and opened it, "Go."

She took a deep breathe and closed her eyes mentally preparing herself, she opened her eyes, "Hey, my name is Maximum Ride and I am addicted to pain pills. Specifically Oxycontin, Oxy, whatever you decide to call it.

"I am twenty-three years old and I have one child, Joshua. Josh is the light of my life, ever since he was born he has been my life. I love him more then I love myself, he is the number one reason why I have applied for this program.

"I have signed up for this program to get clean and to get my life and son back. When Josh was born his father left us with bad debts and a bad name." Max got a f

faraway look in her eyes.

"Hello, my name is Monique Olivia and I have an addiction. I am addicted to crystal meth, pretty heavy duty stuff right? Twenty-two years old is pretty young to be hooked on that is a little bad. Okay a lot bad but anyways... I have three kids.

"I lost my children, my triplets, when the government found out about the meth when I was pregnant. Triplets, three!" Monique was sobbing at this point.

Angel, her filmier, closed the camera and walked over to her and wrapped her skinny arms around her, "Shh, Shh! C'mon we'll continue this later, let's go get some ice cream."

Gazzy looked at his sister Ella, "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Ella tugged a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear and smiled reassuringly at him, "Alright! I'm pumped so let's do this!"

Gazzy picked up the camera and opened it, "Alright Els, this is all you babe!" she said pointing at her like a professional.

Ella took a deep breathe, "Okay, I'm Ellan Hernandez and I am twenty years old. I know thats a really young age to be applying for a druggie aid but I screwed up okay? Besides that I'm addicted to crack, marijuana, there is a bunch of names for it.

"But, you guys already knew that because you took me away from my parents. Well that's totally okay because you showed me this program I guess... Anyway, I joined this program to get clean and live a life! I mean I haven't even had a chance to get serious with someone, and have kids!

"It says I need to list who I am doing this for, okay: I do not have kids, my parents couldn't give two flying shits, and I'm not in a relationship. I am doing this for me, and me only. In my opinion, I think that I should at least build a life before I go and screw it up. Right now this is all childish bullshit! I have not lived a life, this... This is for me." Ella finished and walked over two Gazzy who was staring at her and she closed the camera herself.

_There is no need to look before you fall when someone is their to catch you,_

_When you have to look that is when you must worry._

**A/N So I want three to five reviews possibly more? Please I know it's short but it is only the first chapter. Don't knock it until you try it! Please review and please put it on alert I don't exactly know when the next update will be because I'm grounded but I will try hard to update and get my grades up. I'm only temporarily ungrounded. So please have patience with me.**

**~BTB**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I had such wonderful reviews! I reached my expectations and I was satisfied with them. So here is the next promised chapter. In one of my reviews someone commented on my grammar, not my best subject. Am I supposed to indent that much? Please help me. So here we go.**

_In every child there is that certain "I am" delicate as an insect set in amber._

**Chapter Two**

Monique and Angel were really hitting it off, "Angel, sometimes I wonder if I am suitable my children. If I am truly the best thing for them," Monique said licking her ice cream.

Angels brow furrowed, "What do you mean?" she asked innocently licking her mint chocolate chip ice cream.

Monique sighed, "I can not even pay for my own electric bill, how would I pay for all their food? How would I pay for school and day care? How would I pay for their cloths? Would they even love me after being through the system? It is all just so much on my shoulders," she sighed running her fingers through her tangled hair.

Now, Angel understood what Monique was talking about, "When you complete the program, we support you and pay for any child school funds. They uniforms for the selected school is all you need to pay for; we also prep you for job interviews. It's like a cushion to fall back on when you complete the process, we know how difficult it is for you to get a job for being accused of drugs." The blonde haired girl continued to lick her ice cream.

A small child started screaming at the top of her lungs crying and her mother tried to calm her child down but to no avail. Monique look at the small child longingly.

Turning her head to look at Angel she smiled with a tear falling from her left eye, "I want that so bad, I want to brush my baby girls' hair, to tell her everything will be okay and sooth her when she is upset. Why can not I have that?"

Angel shook her head and hugged Monique letting her cry soundlessly into her collar bone.

*$*This is a line, and you really need to review for it*$*

Ella was lying on her couch when Gazzy walked over to her, "Are you going to just lie they and stay home all day like a lazy-ass couch potato?" he asked her.

His sister just sighed and rolled over to face him, "I do not want to leave this shitty establishment today," she turned back over burying her face into the green cushions of her couch.

Sighing Gazzy replied to his lazy sister, "Ellan Hernandez get your fat ass up and come with me to Walmart so we may buy groceries together and watch the fat people." he said laughing at himself just a little bit.

"Joshua Hernandez, I will not be joining you on your quest to Walmart because I look like a piece of shit," Ellan mumbled.

The platinum blonde boy sighed while rolling his eyes, "Well maybe you should go take a fucking shower."

Ellan smirked, "Perhaps I do not want to take a "fucking shower" maybe just a normal shower for once would be nice."

He playfully glared at her, "Just go and take a shower!"

Ella walked down the hall and grabbed a plush green towel.

^#^Line^#^

Ari tried shaking Max's arm to wake her up.

Max sighed, "Leave me alone, fat man," she said slowly, as she said it her lips managed to hold back her smirk and any sign of laughter.

Ari quickly replied, "Hey I am not fat this is all-"

Max quickly cut him off, "I will break your nose if you do not shut that hole in your face that produces annoying sounds."

Ari smirked, "Max, do you really wanna go?" he asked.

"I really want you to go," smirked Max as she sunk further in the mattress.

The brunette sighed, "Maximum, do you really want me to call Anthony?" he said knowing that this topic would get her attention.

As her brother had planned Maximum opened her eyes and gasped, "You wall not call that notorious stalker!"

"Did that not just grab your attention?" asked Ari as he extended his arm and reached for the home phone.

With that witty and fast mind of Maximum's, she picked up a vase of flowers with water filled up half way and she poured it on the phone. The flowers went in different directions and the floor became a floral mess. Many colors splayed across the cherry wood floor: blue, white, orange and a few other colors that blended with the house scheme.

"I-I cannot j-j – did you really just?- I cannot believe you just!- why would you- b-but-" Ari continued to stutter like he had turrets.

"Ari, my brother, I know this is just a difficult time your going through. But, if you continue to stutter like a nerd about to ask the most popular girl in high school out to prom; you'll finally be able to to keep up with Lady Gaga," she said and patted his his cheek not-so-softly.

Maximum got up to go and take a shower.

**A/N So guys as I promised a certain reviewer I'd update today. Here it is. If you don't know who you are then tough shit I have a BBQ to get to lata suckas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I did not exactly get three reviews for the second chapter but in all honestly I got three reviews so here is the next chapter. And I'm going to dedicate this chapter to Integrity21! Join the young writers club ROFL. Well here is the chapter, and read the A/N at the bottom, it's important, you have homework.**

_Do you feel it beating?_

_Do you hear what it's saying to you?_

_'Cause mine is fleeting,_

_and I think I'm falling..._

**Chapter Three**

Ella was walking down isle nine with her _brother_**(Lara D...)**, Gazzy.

Gazzy picked up a bag of pretzels and dropped it into the blue, plastic shopping cart. Ella looked at the pretzels and picked the bag up again and put them back on the shelf they originally were resting in. Gazzy frowned picking the pretzel bag up again and placed it bag into the cart. Ella put the bag back just for Gazzy to retrieve it and place it back into the shopping cart.

Ella sighed and looked at her brother, her posture atrocious, "Is there something you are trying to tell me?" she asked putting her hands on her hips making her straighten up a little bit.

"Yeah, I'm trying to tell you I want some damn pretzels!" demanded Gazzy putting the pretzels back into the cart.

Ella just to the pretzels out again and looked at him, "Well, maybe we do not have enough money to go and buy all these wonderful things you want to buy."

Gazzy looked upset, "Well, maybe you need to get a better job."

Hey eyes widened and she glared at him, "Oh really now, well, you're the man! You get a job and bring some money into our house."

The platinum blonde huffed, "Well you are older," he pointed out.

Ella's eyes narrowed, "You are still the man," she pointed right back at him.

"Oh my God! Ella, let's just out the fucking pretzels back!" he gave up and put the pretzels back on to the shelf they originally were on.

$#$#$#$#Review for the line, the poor, poor line#$#$#$#$

Nudge was in the super market and was walking around with Angel when she heard two people arguing on the other side of the isle.

"Yeah I'm trying to tell you I want my damn pretzels!" she head a male voice whisper/yell at someone.

"Well, maybe we do not have enough money to go and buy all these wonderful things you want to buy," a female voice shot at him, must have been the person he was talking to.

When the guy said this he sounded a little upset, "Well, maybe you need to get a better job."

The girl sounded like she was getting angry, "Oh really now, well, you're the man! You get a job and bring some money into our house."

The guy huffed, "Well you are older," he pointed out.

"You are still the man," she pointed right back at him.

"Oh my God! Ella, let's just out the fucking pretzels back!" he gave up and put the pretzels back on to the shelf they originally were on. Well now Monique knew her name was 'Ella'.

Angel looked at Monique and laughed, "He's gonna hear it when they get home," she said and they continued to walk down the isle until their cart bumped into someone elses.

"I am _so _sorry!" a girl screeched. 

Nudge looked at the woman apologetically, "No, I'm sorry it was totally my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going."

The girl shook her head, "No that was my bad."

The two girls continued to bicker about whose fault it was, but Angel and Gazzy could care less. So they just took the carts and fallowed behind the two girls.

Gazzy decided to start a conversation, "So, what is your name?"

Angel looked straight not meeting his eyes, "Angel, what's yours?"

_'It suits her well,' _He thought to himself before he said his name, "Well, Angel, my name is Joshua but mostly everyone calls me Gazzy," he held out his hand for her to shake.

Angel looked at his hand nervously and shook his hand, "Hi, Gazzy."

Gazzy kept on thinking about how beautiful she was while he was shaking his hand.

"Hey! Angel, we're all going to eat together how cool is that? C'mon!" she grabbed Angels hand while Ella said and did about the same exact thing to Gazzy they bought their items and were in cars ready to go to their destination.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*Line, Lime, Pine, Line*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Max sat down across from Ari in the maroon colored booth in Denny's.

A woman with mousy brown hair, a heart shaped face, and a tattered waitress outfit walked up to them and smiled ready to take their order, "Hi, my name is Caroline, and I'll be your waitress today. Do you know what you would like to drink or order yet?" she asked pulling out a pen and a pad.

Max, being very unMax like smiled back at her, "I would like an iced tea and Ari will have a cup of black coffee."

Caroline wrote down their orders on the pad, smiled at them and walked away.

"But, Fangy! I thought we were in love!" a very high pitched nasally voice called after a gorgeous guy who stormed out of the kitchen.

The guy turned around to look at a fiery red headed waitress, "My name is Nicholas and key word:_ Thought!_" he screamed at her, he seemed pretty pissed.

As the guy stormed out of the Denny's four people walked through the door and looked at him surprised. A waitress escorted them to the booth behind Max and Ari. The waitress too their orders and then a girl with pin straight blonde hair turned around and poked Max in the back.

Max turned around, "Um... Hi?"

**A/N So here is the chapter remember I want three reviews! Nothing less and more is always welcome in my house. So here is this chappie I promised a few people.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you all for such great reviews! I've actually been over my abuela's house for the last weekend. So cranking out these chapters haven't been easy but I've been doing it so yeah. I'm going to try to get some of my other stories up but I'm really liking this one so is that a problem? Whatever. So here it is.**

_Seconds pass to minutes, minutes bleed to hours,_

_and hours turn to days._

**Chapter Four**

"Hey! What was with that guy storming out? He looked as is he might have caused a scene so you might have heard something and could you tell us what happened because I wlucubole-" Monique was talking 500 miles per _minute _so like any good friend Ella slapped a hand over Monique's mouth.

Max was wondering why this random lady was talking to her, "Um, you could call it a scene, like this red headed chick just randomly starts screaming about their 'love'," Max raised her fingers for air quotes when she said love, "Then he went all crazy on her and started screaming back at her about how it wasn't love and how it was all in her head. Then little Miss. America there starts spazing out and broke out crying."

The side of Gazzy's mouth corked up, "That must have been quite a scene."

Ari laughed with him, "It honestly was, the red head was hot and huge tits-" before could continue with his "guy rant" as Max calls them she reached across the table and slapped him upside the head.

"Shut up! Otherwise I'll slap you so hard you'll wake up in the middle of Puerto Rico with a stick up your ass," hissed Max glaring at him.

Ari looked confused as he rubbed his head, "That doesn't make any sense..." Max raised her hand indicating she would hit him again, "But it does not have to because my sister is way more awesome then me and smarter and because I don't understand what she said it means she is far more superior then me." he added quickly.

Gazzy was snickering in his seat until Ella slapped his arm, "Don't laugh at him you're next perv!"

He cowered in fear of his sister, "Uh, why don't we push our tables together?" you could tell he said this to get the girls off his back.

Ella and Monique squealed and they slid next to Max and they pulled Angel with them and Gazzy just slide in next to Ari.

The waitress walked over with all of their food and they dug in.

()()()()The surprising line? Hmm()()()()

"Roy! I need it now..." a pale boy wailed in pain as he clutched a needle to his chest trying to hold in the screams his body was telling him to unleash.

Roy, a boy with green eyes and tan skin walked over and grabbed the needle putting the proper amount of the liquid in the syringe handing it back to the pale skinned boy. Roy looked at the pale blonde one sympathetically and Roy had tears in his eyes, "Here man."

A pale arm shot out grabbing the syringe and laid his arm on the table and stuck the needle in to the biggest vein he could see then released the liquid into his blood stream. The pain was visible in his face but after a while you saw it subside. Roy shook his head knowing that he would soon need more. He was getting sick of seeing his best friend slowly kill himself.

Roy slid down the wall and rested his arms around his knees, "Iggy?"

The pale skinned strawberry blonde looked at him, "Yeah, Roy?"

"When is it going to end? When are you going to stop and just go to rehab?" Roy asked his green eyes covered with unshed tears.

Iggy looked at him and seemed to think for a while, "Well Roy... I don't exactly know if I can."

The door to their simply small apartment crashed open and then quickly slammed shut, "I'm home!" yelled a deep voice. Soon a tall, olive skin toned boy walked into the kitchen with a granny smith apple in his hand.

"Hey, Fang," Iggy acknowledged looking down at the wooden table sadly.

Fang looked at the scene before him and got the same sad look on his face, in the apartment it seemed to be mutual.

**A/N This might be my shortest chapter but I think it's pretty good. So yeah it isn't only the girls, this is some real shit right there. Review if you want to know if Iggy decides to go to rehab or not and also review to know if Iggy is the last one... **

**CLIFFIE! **

**~BTB**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Happy Easter, if you celebrate Easter. I am very disappointed in myself for not updating but it was not my fault. I was grounded but I only had my phone. Other exciting things happened I mean I went on my first date, I got a boy friend... You know nothing big. Here is you Easter egg!**

_Knowledge is like candy, something good_

_that you never turn down._

**Chapter Five**

Fang walked over to Iggy, with about twenty pounds of shame on his face he asked, "Is- is there any left?" he looked like he would soon start shaking.

Roy had a look of horror on his face and he turned red with rage as he began to shout, "What the fuck are you doing? I thought you were off this shit!" she said pointing at the needle that was on the metal table in front of Iggy.

Iggy looked down and put his head in his hands his body rippled with sobs, "I cannot stop! It refuses to let me no madder how hard I try or how loud I scream!"

Roy stormed over to Iggy and punched his shoulder, hard, "Stop crying, now. It will do you absolutely no justice. Get off your fat ass and so something about this horrid addiction because pretty soon I'll be gone and your on your fucking own! I fear I will give up on you... You cannot bring the dead back to life and you cannot help something that cannot be helped.

"Think about anyone but you for just a moment, how do you think this is affecting me? Mom? Dad... Learn from dads mistakes, do not make the same mistakes he did. Maybe Nani can help. She's got that program dude, it works."

Fang looked at Roy, then back to Iggy, "Then we go to Angels' program at St. Katherine's Rehabilitation Center."

/\ Old line, line had kids, then we got a new line :D /\

Max was laying down on the couch with her laptop in front of her. She was checking her email when all of the sudden a fresh email popped up on the screen.

**Subject**: St. Katherine's Rehabili... **9:17 P.M April 24, 2011**

Max decided to open the email and she was eager about this too.

**Subject**: St. Katherine's Rehabilitation Center

_Dear Maximum,_

_ We were -and still are- touched with your story. After several meetings we have chosen you an two other females to enter the program. But, we have not filled any of the three male slots When we do, we shall send you another email regarding their basic information. However we do ave the females information as they have yours, if you would like to know more about hem click the two purple links below._

As written in the email Maximum scrolled down and there were two purple links with names that read:

**Ellan Martinez **

**Monique Olivia**

Max decided to click on Monique first. When the link opened there was a picture of a girl next to basic information: name, birthday, height, weight, etc.. The picture was a picture of a dark skinned girl, the dark skinned girl in front of her. The girl on the other side of the couch giving Max a concerned look and asking what was wrong. Monique looked at the computer and back a Max and then advanced on Max to see what she was looking at.

Monique glanced at the computer screen and her voice dropped to a whisper, a room of worried and concerned faces surrounded them, "You too?" was all that escaped her lips.

Max had tears stinging in the back of her eyes threatening to reach the surface but Max was fighting hard not to let them show.

Monique stole another look at the computer screen and her eyes shone with unshared tears. She hugged herself and sobbed, "You don't seem as messed up as me!" her body was shaking violently. Everyone was looking at her confused and people tried to see the screen with out moving. Feeling if they moved the whole world would shatter into a million pieces like glass.

Max shut the computer and looked at Monique, "Why didn't you tell me!"

Monique shot her an angry look, "Why didn't you tell me huh? Because it isn't something your proud of! You just don't blurt out your a drug addict to the world!"

Ella stepped forward and looked a little hurt, "Your- your a what?"

_A short story:_

_*Boy fallowing girl*_

_Girl: Why are you fallowing me!_

_Boy: They say to fallow your dreams._

_Girl: Why don't you go fallow my friend she is way prettier then me and she is right behind you!_

_*Boy looks back*_

_Girl: See, if you really liked me... you wouldn't have looked at all._

**A/N Okay here it was now I will be updating more frequently because of Spring Break (yay!). But I still want three reviews for this chapter, ACTUALLY now that I was gone and see what your capable of I want four. Give me four and I'll start typing it give me five and I'll make sure it's up by Tuesday but be quick about it because I have a date on Wednesday and I wont get anything done. It's all you! Go!**

**~BTB**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I didn't exactly get my reviews but I still owe you guys a chapter. I'm also in a very pleasant mood I'm gonna work hard on this chapter actually, I reread my chapter and it was riddled with grammar mistakes. So, I shall reread this before I post it and correct as much grammar as I can. My spelling is okay but grammar and spelling will be corrected much in this chapter. I'll make this extra long for you, I actually have a goal of fifteen hundred. Possible two thousand but lets not get crazy. So here is your chapter!**

_Mirror, mirror on the wall,_

_Who's the baddest of them all?_

**Chapter Six**

"Jonas Brothers."

"Justin Bieber."

"Jonas Brothers, do I need to spell this out for you?"

"No, because it's Justin Bieber."

Iggy sighed in frustration, "JB, will forever be the Jonas Brothers!"

Fang got an annoyed look plastered on his face, "But, Justin Biebers initials are J-" he was quickly cut off by Iggy who looked like he was about to murder Fang.

"Screw Justin Biebers initials! The Joe Bro's were first, Joe will always have my heart! You and no other blonde haired surfer boy will change my mind!" Iggy declared.

Roy walked in with a tooth brush hanging out of his mouth, shirtless showing off his eight pack, and of course he had not the decency to put shorts on so he was in his boxers, "Whats all the commotion man?" he asked as he spit in the sink rinsing his mouth.

Iggy pointed at Fang like a little kid and whined, "Tell him JB stands for the awesome and super-mega foxy-hot Jonas Brothers."

Then Fang sighed and thrust a hand towards Iggy, "Will you tell him JB stands for Justin Bieber?"

Roy quirked a questioning eye brow, "Super-mega foxy-hot? Is that correct? What brought this up?"

The pale strawberry blonde help up a magazine that was covered in teenaged pop sensations, "J14 magnetize."

Roy did a face-palm and shook his head, "Well the Jonas Brothers were famous first so technically JB stands for Jonas Brothers."

"HA! TAKE THAT WORLD JB STANDS FOR JONAS BROTHERS! STICK THAT IN YOUR JUICE BOX AND SUCK IT!" Iggy screamed while he stood on his chair.

Fang frowned and looked upset that Roy did not agree with him, "Doesn't JB stand for Jonas Brothers?"

"No, no, no JDB stands for Justin Drew Bieber," Iggy chimed in probably ready for an entirely different argument.

Roy looked confused as can be, "How... how do you even know any of this crap?"

Iggy just shrugged, "He is not the worst boy in the world but he is not the best either, I just know lots about him. Is that a crime?"

"Well I guess your right..." Fang trailed off.

Roy shook his head, "Kansas City Fagots."

**~Cheesy Pick up line: I know it's not Christmas, but Santa's lap is always ready.~**

"It's miwne!" screeched a high pitch female voice.

A young boy around ¾ years old with brown hair and blue eyes blew bubbles in her face, "Towo bawd dey miwne now!"

The girl with black Shirley Temple curls, brown mocha colored skin, and chocolate brown eyes ran over to the boy and grabbed his bubbles, "Miwne!"

"Emi!" the boy cried but made no attempt to take the stolen bubbles away from her.

"Jakey?" asked Emi innocently as she giggled, then suddenly someone tugged on her hair, "Owie!" she cried out in pain and grabbed her head.

A mocha skinned boy was behind her, he looked like a replica of her but in boy version, "Emi stay way fwom him!"

"No Eli!" Emi screeched.

Another boy that looked exactly like Eli but differently clothed walked over, "Eli, Emi time for din din..."

"M'kay Emmett by bye Jakey," Emi said goodbye hugged him and walked with her brothers.

An elderly lady walked in the room, she had a warm smiled on her face when she called for the children, "Emi, Eli, Emmett! It's time for supper, we will be eating in the west wing today. The big kids will be eating in the south part today.

Emmett frowned, "Big kids ate wif me wast tiwme."

Even though her brother frowns Emi smiled, "Cowwl!"

The elderly lady led the triplets to the west wing for supper.

**~Cheesy Pick up line: You've been a bad boy/girl. Go to my room.~**

"I'm a drug addict and so is she," Monique said pointing a finger at Max.

Max looked at the computer screen, "So is she," Max commented pointing at Ella.

Monique looked at Ella, "Ohmigod, I'm in a room of screw ups!"

"Do not forget your a screw up too," commented Ella.

Max looked at both of them and sighed, she pinched the bridge of her nose and motioned for them to sit down, "We have a lot to talk about."

Ari, Angel, and Gazzy sat down on the floor and looked at the three drug addicts on the couch with mirrored questioning looks.

Angel decided to be first to speak, "Alright someone explain whats going on, and Monique stop freaking shaking."

Max just sat down and began to explain what was going on with everyone, "I'm a drug addict with one son, I lost him to the system a very long time ago. Ari, my brother, knows that I have a son and about my addiction. As Monique oh so modestly commented that we aren't very proud of this, but it's a part of us. We all signed up for the same program at St. Katherine's Rehabilitation Center. So it's just ironic that we all have happened to meet each other."

Ella nodded, "That is pretty much what happened..." It's amusing how her mood changes so fast, on the inside you just know she is dying.

Gazzy decided to speak up...

~This is a pick up line: What has 142 teeth and holds back the incredible hulk? My zipper.~

Emi wiped her mouth then jumped out of her chair and started running to the east wing her little toddler feet running as fast as they could. She was quickly out of breath and stopped for a while, but then she heard the tapping of another kids feet slapping the ground running after her. Naturally she would take more breath but she continued to run down the corridor. When she finally reached two mahogany doors about thirteen feel high she started jumping to reach the door handle.

Jacob, formally known as Jakey, tugged on her hair, "Got yew!" he said then he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket that was clearly written by someone else and he recited what was written, "Uwmm... Baby yowr like a stuwdent and Ima mawf book, you sowlve awl my pwoblems!"

Emi tilted her little head to the side, her curls swaying in the air, "I downt get it."

Another elderly lady walked over and had clearly over heard the conversation and knelt down to Jacob's height, "Jacob, where did you hear that?"

Jacob let go of Emi's wrist and looked up innocently at the elderly lady, "Daywan gave towo me."

She stood up and shouted, "Dylan, Thomas, and Daniel! Get over here this instant!"

Three boy took their time walking over to the lady. One boy had shaggy black skater boy hair, evergreen eyes, and tanned skin. He was wearing blue jeans and a plaid shirt that was unbuttoned so you saw his black undershirt. The second boy had bleach blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and the palest skin imaginable. That boy was wearing red basketball shorts, a black tee shirt that read 'TAP OUT', and high top green converse. The third boy had strawberry blonde swirls of hair, dark brown eyes almost black, and a brown shirt with black basketball shorts.

The lady rose an eye brow, "Which one of you gave him this," she held up the paper he recited, "peice of paper? Hmm? This is unacceptable and I think worthy of dishes and bathroom duty."

The boy with black hair pointed to the boy with bleach blonde hair, "Tommy did it."

The one with strawberry blonde hair shook his head and his curls flew everywhere, "Nope, Dyl' did it, Tom had nothin' to do with that ma'am," he spoke with a soft country accent.

Thomas nodded his head, "Dan's right Dylan did this one."

Dylan rolled his eyes, "Do not try to pin this on me, it was Thomas's idea and Skid dared Dan to give it to the kid."

"You will not be bringing Katherine into this, all of you will serve lunch duty and you will clean up the cafeteria for the rest of the week," the elder lady said then started walking to the south wing to tell all the children supper was over.

**A/N See I kept my promise even though you didn't keep your of four reviews but whatever thats okay you deserve the chapter anyway so enjoy that until the next chapter is up I really want four** **reviews or no update.**

**~BTB**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N OK I am so sorry that I have not updated but I was busy and it's finals next week and I have to study. I will try to update as much as possible but right now you must live with this tiny chapter. Here. Oh and I realized I never put a disclaimer so here: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR RADIO SHACK OR WALMART OR IPODS BUT I DO OWN THE REHAB.**

_It is strange how close the pattern of love is to the pattern of insanity._

**Chapter Seven**

"Well did you?"

"No! Why the hell would it even matter the kid doesn't under stand what he's sayin' anyway!" exclaimed a girl in a slight Spanish accent, she sounded as if she could come from anywhere. You could not place her voice easily. She had curly, naturally highlighted, brown hair and greenish-blue eyes, and was about 5'3 and... let us give her another half-an-inch.

The elderly lady shot the girl a stern look so she understood that this was no laughing matter and excuses would only be a waste of breath and shall not be accepted easily, "Katherine Helena Madison-"

Katherine stomped her foot and gave the lady a nasty look, "I do not have a last name."

The woman's expression lightened just a tad, "Now you and I both know that is another topic and very complicated-"

"It is not complicated it's as clear as day! Yeah, it is another topic but you brought it up," cut off the girl.

"Katherine-" the poor old lady was cut off yet again by the rude little girl.

The girl gave her a persistent look, "Skid, my name is Skid."

The elderly lady sighed, "Skid, I just want the younger children to not be so exposed to such language. Before you interrupt me, yes they will eventually learn those words but they do not need to learn them so young. I love you and I know your story, I know everyone's, but please tell me you understand," the lady said this with such a kind and meaningful face that Katherine almost melted on the spot from compassion.

"I know Mrs. Acrim, I just... I was in a bad mood I won't let this happen again," spoke Skid in a soft voice.

Mrs. Acrim smiled brightly with her slightly wrinkled face and then gave Skid a quick hug, "Thank you." Then the old woman walked away through a pair of double doors.

Suddenly someone tugged on the bottom of Skids jeans and she looked down to see Emi beaming up at her, "Pwease pway wif me!" Skid smiled down at her and nodded her head and walked over to a pair of double doors and stepped through the threshold.

**~Cheesy Pick-up line: Are you a magnet? Because I'm attracted to you.~**

"I want to go to rehab not prison!"

"Maybe we can do both," chuckled Fang as he looked at Iggy and then Iggy got a paniced look on his face. He paled farther then he already was, and that was not good. "Relax Ig, I was kidding!"

Iggy shot him a glare, "I hate you, I hope you know that before we do this I hate you."

"I know you love me, everyone does," winked Fang and he started to pick a lock. Fang was clearly taking his time but soon it clicked and Iggy jumped jamming his hands in his pockets. Fang laughed and rose an eye brow, "So you put your hands suspiciously in your pockets when your nervous?"

Blushing Iggy punched Fangs arm and walked into the dark Radio Shack, "So I'm really surprised Radio Shack doesn't have alarms and stuff... it is an electronics store."

Fang shrugged and started looking around, "Get your spray paint out," whispered Fang so low that Iggy struggled to hear him, "and don't speak so loudly." 

Iggy pulled black spray paint out of a Walmart bag and handed one to Fang, "So how many camera's do you think there are?"

"Four? Five? I don't know!" whispered/yelled Fang as he snatched the paint out of Iggy's hands. Fang sneaked over to a camera and shook the spray paint then sprayed the camera black. Next he blew on it to dry. **(NOTE: I AM SORRY FOR THIS NOTE BUT I MUST PUT IT HERE BECAUSE **SNUCK **IS NOT A WORD!)**

Iggy did the same with the next camera he saw, soon all of the camera's were cover with black paint that was sprayed, "So what do you want?"

"Um... I didn't think with you I would get this far," said Fang scratching the back of his neck.

Iggy pouted and crossed his arms over his chest and stomped his foot like a child, "Why do you always underestimate me!"

"Iggy, not this again, can we please not do this here?" pleaded Fang adding strain on the word "again".

Shooting Fang a dirty look Iggy huffed, "Fine." Then Iggy stopped over to the counter and picked the lock to steal an iPod touch.

"Iggy..." trailed off Fang in an apologetic look.

Yet Fang was just given a dismissive wave, "It's okay, I'm fine now steal something and we'll lock the place back up."

Fang sighed and started to walk up and down the isles. He took a pair of red gummies, black gummies, white gummies, and green gummies. Then he took a black iPod touch case and every other color to match the ear buds he stole. Next he stole a few Linkin Park CD's, Green Day CD's, and various other CD's... "Iggy, man, are you done yet!"

Somewhere in the distance Iggy called back, "Um, Fang, I think I need a big bag..."

**~Cheesy Pickup Line: I know I don't have a chance, but I just wanted to hear an angel talk.~**

"So you want to go to rehab?" asked Ella.

Nudge laughed, "Angel is my camera girl, that is why we are so close because it must be someone I trust to film me."

Max shook her head laughing, "Damn it! This is such a small world, I mean this is just so damn out of the ordinary it must be fate, it must be fate."

Ella winked at Max, "Oh yes because it was just meant to be. Ugh they stole me from my friggin parents cane you believe that! How do you take a kid away from they parents and kick them out of collage to boot."

"That's just not right girlie, I'm sorry... I lost my triplets. So beautiful they were, I cannot believe I lost them. Two boys one girl Emi is the girl and she looks just like me, Eli is the oldest and looks like a boy version of Emi, and Emmett who looks exactly like his brother Eli. Emi is the youngest so she has two protective brothers for her," said Nudge sadly.

Max sent her a apologetic and knowing look, "I lost my beautiful, handsome son. He looked just like his bastard father too. But he has my eyes and he is brave, bold, and strong. I know he can take care of himself but he needs his mother and the government took that away from him. This is my fault that he isn't with me and I am so sorry. I'm ready to start a new life, are you?"

Ella and Nudge nodded in agreement while Ari wrapped his arms around her, "I love ya sis."

Max sighed and hugged him back, "I love you too, Ari. Now please just get off of me I can not Breathe!"

So after they had their Family moment everyone went to Papa John's for Pizza where they chatted also. They grew closer and shared stories, they laughed and they smiled. This particular group became closer to one another then to anyone else. But little do they know the road ahead will be filled with tears, love, hate, betrayal, and death. Even in all of that, you can find darkness... Now the question is: Can they?

**A/N So I am sorry for the delay but my birthday was Tuesday and my Party is later on today and I stayed up extra late just to type this and post it. Sorry if it sucks but summer is near, should I continue this story or should I leave it like this. I WANT REVIEWS!**

**~BTB**

**P.S I think the next chapter shall be rated M for adult language.**


End file.
